


Can I please please please use your shower?

by Mas_19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mas_19/pseuds/Mas_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: "I know we only have like two classes together and barely know each other, but the water’s out on the entire campus, except for this single building, and you’re the only one I know who lives here, so may I borrow your shower?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I please please please use your shower?

**_Kira’s POV_**  
  
  
I stand under the shower with my eyes closed as I turn on the tap. My skin prickles with goose bumps, anticipating the water that is never warm enough (I was supposed to write a complaint about that).   
‘The fuck?’ I mutter as I turn it off and on again when the water doesn't come pouring out.    
After a few tries I wrap my towel around myself and go out of my bedroom to look for my phone.   
‘Where is it?’ I mummer under my breath as I check under the covers.  
After a few minutes I pull the blanket off the bed in frustration.  
I hear the familiar sound of my plastic hot cover colliding with the floor.  
As I unlock my phone a reminder pops up,’ NO WATER TODAY!!!!!’  
I groan as I recall the email I was sent a few days ago announcing that there won’t be any water in my block for today.  
  
I decide to call Lydia, she’s my best friend, and she also lives in the building next to mine; I don’t think she mentioned having no water the day it was announced.  
I cross my fingers and pace around my room, which is way too small, as I listen to the monotonous beeping at the other end of the line. After the second call her sleepy voice whines through the line into my ears,’ What do you want?’   
‘Hey to you too sunshine’ I say grinning at her tone.   
‘Shut up, what do you want? You know it’s the only day I get to sleep in’ She groans  
‘Sorry, I forgot! Do you have water at your place?’   
‘No, I told you last night, remember?’ she says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.   
‘Oh.’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘What do I do? I need to shower’  
‘your life doesn't depend on it’  
‘Oh yes it does’ I huff dismissing her.   
‘Well, doesn't that Malia chick live in Block C?’  
‘Yeah but I don’t really know her’ I whine.   
‘Yes yet you have had a crush on her for the past what four months?’  
‘So’  
‘Do you wanna shower or not?’ She asks snappily.   
‘Yes.’  
‘Then?’  
‘I’m going’ I groan as I cut the call.  
-  
I knock on Malia’s room door and check the time.  
I’ve got forty minutes to class. I can’t be late today for god’s sake, Ms. Blake was going to discuss the poem I wanted her to. She’s going to hate me if I miss it. I’m so fucked. I consider going back to my room and changing and having a shower later so I wouldn't be late when Malia’s voice interrupts my thoughts.  
‘Kira?’  
‘Hi! I’m so sorry to come here without texting and stuff but my block doesn't have water and stuff and you’re the only one I know from this block so can I please please please use your shower?’ I say in one breath.  
She looks at the desperation in my expression and bursts into a fit of giggles.  
After noticing my anxious expression she holds the door open for me ‘It’s totally fine, come on in’.  
I grin at her and walk into her room.It doesn't look anything like mine, posters cover almost every inch of her walls and there are fairy lights all over the place. It’s adorable.   
‘I spend more time decorating studying’ she laughs as she watches me look around her room.   
‘It’s great’ I say smiling.   
‘Thanks’ she grins as she looks around her room.   
‘Anyways the shower there and my soaps and everything are there too, let me know if you want anything’ Malia tells me motioning to the toilet as she plonks herself in front of her laptop and starts drying her hair.   
‘Thank you!’ I say smiling as I get my clothes out of my bag and walk into her bathroom.-‘Hey, Malia?’ I call as I open the bathroom door enough for my head to peak out.   
‘Yeah?’ She says as she lowers her music.   
‘Do you have some lotion?’ I ask slightly embarrassed as I grip my towel.   
‘Yeah, come out.’ I walk out after a minute in my black lace bra and panties set, I’m going out with Allison and Stiles later to a club and I thought I might put in some extra effort with my clothes (all of it).   
‘Damn Kira’ she says raising an eyebrow as she smirks at me.   
I immediately feel my face heat up, she technically called me hot, that’s something isn’t it? I think to myself as she turns to her dresser and sifts through the drawers.   
‘Here you go, I hope you like vanilla’ she says as she tosses me the tube of lotion.   
‘Thanks’ I say smiling a little as I squeeze out some lotion onto the palm of my hand.   
‘Stop thanking me, we’re friends aren't we?’ She snaps as she looks up from her phone.   
‘Yeah?’ I ask as I rub my elbows.   
‘So stop thanking me as though I’m this is the first time we've ever seen each other outside class’   
‘But this is the first time we've seen each other outside class, plus I've dressed amazingly for the occasion’ I say as I motion to my attire.  
‘Whatever, anyways your clothes are supposed to make me antsy not you! I’m the one who has to pretend she’s not staring’ she mumbles under her breath.   
‘What?’ I ask as I look up at her, all I caught was “pretend I’m not staring” I have no idea what she’s talking about but my pulse rate has become five thousand times faster.   
‘Nothing’ she says dismissing my question as she scrolls on her computer.   
‘Alright. I’m going to put on my clothes, we have to leave in five minutes otherwise we’re going to be late. As if you can afford to be late, you've been late 3 times just this week!’ I reminded while I walked over to the bathroom to get my clothes.   
‘Okay, okay!’ She exclaims as she picks up her bag from the floor and starts stuffing her books in it.-‘You know we should hang out more often.’ Malia tells me as our teacher walks out of class.   
‘Yeah today was pretty fun’ I say grinning as she stands in front of me   
‘Like not as friends’ she says softly as her fingers graze the inside of my wrist.   
‘Oh’ I whisper.   
‘Is that okay?’ she asks as her fingers start making a pattern against my wrist.   
Okay’ my eyes watching her fingers. It’s like her touch puts me under a spell.   
‘Okay then, I’ll call you later?’   
‘Sounds good’ I tell her as I look up to her grinning.  
Instantly her expression goes from uncertain to happy,’ See you then’ she says smiling giving my palm a small squeeze before walking away. I pull out my phone to plug in my headphones, my wrist still tingling from Malia’s touch when I notice Lydia’s text,” How’d it go?”   
I grin as I start to write her an essay of a reply that she’ll kill me for later.  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, my URL is downincalumshood.tumblr.com


End file.
